


The Puppeteer's Marionette

by o0JayWolf0o



Series: The Twisted Tempest [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Beating, Blood, Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, Cancer, Character Development, Comfort, Eye Cancer, Eye Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt and comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, No Smut, Pain, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Psychological Torture, Quasiplatonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Quirkyplatonic Relationships, Sequel, Vomit, headcanons, mental breakdowns, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: (Sequel to "The Devil of Denial". Please read it first.)When Tord brought the gang to the Red Army, Tom thought it'd be fine. He was sacrificing himself for his friends, and that was okay. Soon enough, however, complications appear and he learns the error in his wishes. Now, he has to escape the base and bring back his friends to their home. As easy as it sounds, Tom cannot help but think he will be trapped in that stupid army forever. His only alliance now is fate, and he is sure that even it is against him.[Cancelled]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this book is a sequel to [the devil of denial](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9979883)
> 
> please read it before you read this  
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> welcome!  
> im glad for yall who read tdod are here now  
> im sorry this took so long to plan out but i didnt want any plotholes!!!  
> (i ended up posting this book accidentally during school and panicking i had to delete it)  
> also my birthday is today lol  
> anyways  
> enjoy :3
> 
> To stay updated, follow [o0JayWolf0o](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com) on Tumblr or subscribe to this fic.

_ “Where are we going again?” Matt asked, following the _ red-hoodied man in front of him. 

It had been a day since they were kidnapped, and by now neither Edd or Matt had seen Tom. Of course, they were worried (and Edd especially since he was Tom’s zucchini), but Tord had assured them he was fine. They were now being led to… Somewhere. Behind them walked two soldiers, which Matt and Edd now knew the names of were Paul and Patryck.

“Showing you around,” Tord spoke, nodding to a nearby troop. She saluted him before going off to do her work.

“Oh, okay,” Matt replied, following after them. For the rest of the way, they were all quiet with the occasional echo of their footsteps on the steel floor.

Eventually, Tord stopped and opened a door. It was metal and one guard stood by, allowing them all to pass. The door was shut with a heavy clank behind them and locked by Paul. 

“Paul, Patryck, please take them in,” Tord sighed.

“Yes, sir,” they responded in unison, leading the cola addict and ginger into a side room with a window. Tord appeared in the window, watching attentively as Paul and Patryck worked.

Edd and Matt walked in, following the two soldiers, but then they were grabbed by them. “What the-” Edd muttered, yanking his hand. “Stop!” He struggled.

Tord pressed a button and the wall opened up, revealing two chairs with arm and leg straps. Paul and Patryck pushed them into it, binding them tightly to the metal. “Tord!? What is this!” Edd yelled. Matt was saying something about his face before he suddenly shut up at the tape over his mouth. He opted to glare at the people who were restricting him, watching as tape was placed over Edd’s mouth too. When he did this, Edd started thrashing around before his shoulders were also held down. Glancing over, this was the same for Matt too.

“Mmm mmf!” Edd cried, a dangerous glint in his eye.

“I don’t know what you’re saying but I’m going to assume you want me to finish or something, so..” Tord rolled his eyes before smashing the big, red button in front of him. The ceiling panels opened and revealed two strange-looking projectile shooters. Tord pressed a few dials and flipped some switches before firing a laser toward both Edd and Matt. When this happened, they both went limp, their eyes rolling backward into their heads. For a moment, Tord was worried he’d messed up his plan, but then the two men coughed from beneath their sealed lips. He shut the lasers off and ordered Paul and Patryck to free them.

“Ugh… what happened?” Edd rasped, gripping his head as he was led out of the testing room.

“Where am I?” Matt asked, scratching his neck. “Ooh, a mirror!” He shouted, running to the wall and staring at the glass. He fixed his hair for a moment and winked at himself before being dragged out by Paul.

Tord took a steadying breath, “Do you know who Tom is?”

Edd quirked a brow. “Doesn’t ring a bell,” he said.

“Isn’t that  _ your _ name?” Matt queried.

“My name is Tord, remember?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Matt snickered.

“Anyways… You two are soldiers of the Red Army and I am your leader. You are both at higher levels than most other soldiers. We’ll begin training later, but for now, I need to show you a… criminal,” Tord introduced.

Edd nodded along, patting down his hoodie. “Do you have a cola?” He asked.

“Er, Patryck, go grab a cold cola. Meet us in room #703,” Tord commanded. The troop nodded, walking out of the room and taking a left. “Alright, come on,” Tord sighed.

He led the way and Edd tried to memorize the turns they took. At some point, he had messed up and then gave up entirely. It wasn’t really much use. When they finally arrived in front of a metal door that was sealed shut, the inside of the room pitch black, Tord spoke quietly. “This man is dangerous. He is the downfall of our entire army because he destroyed one of our primary weapons- the robot. Do not touch him,” the leader warned. Edd and Matt nodded nervously, sweating slightly.

Before they opened the door, Patryck returned and gave Edd a cola before the door was unlatched and swung open quietly. Paul flicked the lights on and a figure dressed in blue shielded his eyes, groaning. 

Edd’s eyes widened as he saw the person. They seemed familiar to him, but he didn’t know who this was. “What’s his name?” Edd asked, scanning the body.

“Tom,” Tord replied. At this, ‘Tom’ glanced up before a wide smile crossed his face.

“Edd! Matt!” He cried, getting up and running toward them. Before he reached even half of the room, he was yanked back, chained to the wall. He glanced at his wrists before glancing back up.

“How does he know our names?” Matt asked.

“He’s smart,” Tord sighed. “Don’t trust him. He knows a lot about people, and he uses that to his advantage,” he warned. 

“What are you talking about?!” Tom shouted. “It’s me! Tom! I’ve known you for 20 years, Edd!” he cried angrily.

Edd made a confused face, conflict stirring in him. “Uhh...” he mumbled. “I don’t... I don’t know who you are..” he confessed.

“Wh... What did you  _ do _ to them..?” Tom turned to Tord.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Tord shrugged. “Anyways, I need to show you to the other rooms so we can begin training.” Tord grabbed Matt and Edd’s hands lightly and led them out of the room.

  
  
  
  


As Tom watched his friends leave, he felt despair build up within him. Paul and Patryck walked out and shut the lights down, closing the door with a loud  _ ‘clank’ _ . He waited a few moments before curling up in the corner, shivering as a draft from the small, barred window above drifted over him. 

He shut his eyes down, feeling a rush of emotion wash over him. He really wanted alcohol, or some kind of drink or thing to focus on. A game? A friend? He had nothing now. Sure, he’d said it was fine- he was protecting his friends, after all! But now, he knew they were  _ not _ his friends. There was the foul chance that this was just some sick joke, and he was the playtoy in it- but Tom really doubted that. Would Edd really do that, after all the trauma he knew Tom had gone through?  _ No, _ Tom thought, _he surely wouldn’t._

He lay there, on the stone ground, and let out a dry sob. He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he knows that eventually his consciousness was taken and he lay limp on the cold floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so  
> when i say to um. check the tags. i mean it.   
> nothing that bad in this chapter but uh. yahhh  
> i proof read this by myself so if there's any errors PLEASE let me know  
> down to the smallest missing comma i would love to fix mistakes and plot holes  
> this chapter is pretty long btw! :> 2,000 words

_ When Tom awoke the next day, he hadn’t done it _ on his own accord. Instead, he was greeted by Patryck slamming the heavy metal door and startling the blue-clad man into consciousness. He shivered, stomach growling hungrily. How long had it been since he’d eaten? A day? Two? Maybe even three? Tord couldn’t starve him forever- he’d said specifically that Tom would  _ not _ die. _ Not here, anyway, _ the eyeless man thought gloomily.

Within a few moments, Patryck had another person stride into the room. He bore spiky blonde hair and dull blue eyes. His uniform was similar to the rest of the base’s but lacked a red shirt and only had a blue button-up trench coat on. Tom noticed he had his hands behind his back. The man glanced at Tom with a nervous face, then swiveled his head to nod once at Patryck. 

The soldier approached Tom carefully before sitting down just outside of his reach and pulling a tray of food out. He placed it on the ground gently and slid it into his range of movement before crossing his hands and waiting.

Tom wanted to resist the tray- which, looking closer now, consisted of cold soup, a roll, and a small ham sandwich- but he was far too hungry. It felt like claws were digging into his stomach, sending painful waves through his body. He looked around but found no silverware so he picked up the soup and started slurping greedily. 

His eyes drifted up a few times before darting back down, not wanting to stare into the eyes of either person in the room. Finally, he finished his soup and snatched his roll up. He devoured it within a few brisk bites before carefully taking the sandwich in his hands. He sighed, taking a large bite and savoring the taste. Before he could get another bite in, the man from before slid a paper cup of cool water over to him. He decided to finish his sandwich before guzzling the delicious water down- refreshing him a bit.

Tom would have said his thanks, but then he remembered the pain the Red Army had brought and decided against that. Instead, he tossed the empty cup on the clean tray and pushed it over to the man. It lightly hit the guy’s knee before he grasped the plate and stood up, walking out of the room. Patryck followed, slamming the door not unlike how he’d done it earlier. Tom heaved a sigh and scooched up in his corner, laying down in a tight ball and quivering slightly. Now with his belly slightly fuller, he clicked his eye mask off and attempted to fall asleep as he had nothing else to do.

  
  
  


“...And this is the armory. Here, I keep all the guns and weapons. We’ll be using an M1911 to train,” Tord finished, walking into the room. Edd looked around, smiling. He recognized most of the machine guns but had to drag his gaze around to stare at the pistols. He spotted a revolver and reached out for it, feeling it in his hands. The safety wasn’t on, but he didn’t mind. He put it back on the wall easily and followed Tord and Matt. 

“This room here is the firing range. I know you’ve used guns before, but you may as well get used to them. We get attacked often,” the Red Leader sighed, walking into the aforementioned area.

“Sweet,” Matt drawled out quietly, looking at the three other soldiers who were firing their weapons. They glanced at the group and gave a respectful bow before shooting the various targets.

“I know you know how to hold these,” Tord handed them an M1911 each, “so just practice aiming I suppose.”   
Edd turned the gun over in his hand and checked the safety. Luckily, it was already off, so he stalked over to a sector and found a booth to use. Positioning his feet and arms, he squinted and aimed before pulling the trigger. The gun recoiled a bit and Edd was surprised at the sheer force it had given off.  _ This must be pretty powerful,  _ the green-clad man thought.

“Oh!” Edd heard Matt shout. He glanced over and followed Matt’s vision to a target, which had been impaled with a bullet through the head. 

“Nice job, dude!” Edd congratulated, before checking his own. A hole was shown in the shoulder of the target, and he groaned inwardly.  

Brushing off his defeat, Edd aimed once more and fired. This time, when he checked, the bullet was in the chest. 

“No, no, hold it,” Edd heard Tord teaching Matt, “ _ this _ way.” Edd blocked out the sound of them and focused again. This time, he shot and landed a headshot on the cardboard. 

“Aw, yiss!” Edd whispered excitedly. He aimed again, but when he fired, he missed the target entirely. “Shit,” he said, sighing. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

“You’re doing pretty good, don’t worry,” Tord said, accent thick in his voice. Edd smiled, aiming again. He steadied his hands and raised his gun slightly before firing. “Nice!” Tord congratulated, and Edd assumed he made a good shot. He had, in fact, shot the cardboard through the head. By now, though, he was tired and hungry from the day’s long tour.

“Thanks, but when can we eat? I’m  _ starving, _ ” Edd groaned. 

“Now, if you like,” Tord shrugged, walking out of his booth.

“Sweet!” Edd followed him and brought Matt along as they made their way to the Café. When they arrived, the scent of burgers, fries, burritos, and many other foods wafted toward the small group. Edd looked over, mouth watering, and noticed some Norwegian foods he couldn’t recognize as well as American and England foods. Tord pushed past him and made his way through the crowd, which parted to let him and the duo walk through without interruption. Tord chose a strange food that smelled nice, and Edd decided he wanted a slice of pizza. He looked around and found Matt before waving him over. “Pizza?” Edd asked.

“Sure,” Matt took two slices and walked over to the table Tord sat at. Edd followed, looking around a bit as he did so.

“..fed recently, he should be okay,” someone was saying to the Red Leader. 

“Good. You may return to your position now,” said leader nodded, waving the soldier off.

“What was that?” Matt asked.

“Oh, nothing, just talking about a...  _ pet _ ,” Tord said. 

“Okay,” Matt replied, sliding into a booth with Tord. Edd slid in as well, and, after some small talk, the three began to chow down on their food. 

Edd thought about Ringo, and where he may be. “Hey, uh, Tord... Do you have Ringo?” Edd asked.

“Oh, uh, no, one moment,” Tord chuckled. He raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled before a soldier walked up to him. “Go to these coordinates here and get a black and gray cat named Ringo,” Tord slipped him a piece of paper from his back pocket that had a few neat scribbles on it. Edd supposed it was the coordinates.

A few more moments passed and Tord finished eating first. Edd saw him pull out his phone and leaned over slightly to see what was going on. He caught a glimpse of the word ‘Void’ and shrugged it off; maybe he was texting a soldier or a friend? For now, Edd needed to finish his meal- so he began to do just that.

  
  
  


Tom lie on the floor, awake now. He wasn’t cold- he was used to the chilly air by now. Warmth seemed foreign when he felt it, far into the afternoon. He sighed, counting the tiles on the ceiling again when the lights flickered on. He groaned, shielding his eyes and peeking through his hands at the intruder.

A man walked in with dark brown, curly hair and a rifle on his back. He wore a similar outfit as everyone else and his eyes were a dark emerald. He was followed by the same person who had fed him earlier that day, and he stood off by the door. The first man who had walked in flicked a switch on the wall and the camera from days ago popped up from the floor tile. He walked over to it and pulled out a paper before he read from it. “Repeat after me: Entry 2, day 3. The Red Leader fed me today. I am thankful for his hospitality-”

Tom shook his head. “That’s not true,” he argued.

“It wasn’t a request,” the man threatened.

“I’m not doing it!” Tom yelled, frustration building up in him. “I’m not your slave! I’m not that rotten, toxic man’s play toy either!” 

The man glared at Tom, and while he did he noticed his nametag. ‘Jacob.’ Looking past, he squinted to see the other person’s- his feeder’s- nametag. He could see it since his eye mask enhanced his sight, and it clearly read ‘Yuu.’

Tom felt pain blossom from his cheek as a hand met it, and, in his confusion, he realized Jacob had hit him. “Listen to me when I speak!” Jacob roared.

Tom glared up at the man, expression twisted in rage. He was within Tom’s range of movement so, quickly, the eyeless man pulled on the soldier’s leg until he fell with a yelp. With a swift movement, Tom had him pinned on the ground, arms under each knee and sitting on his waist. It was an awkward position, but it worked as Tom repeatedly slammed his fists into Jacob’s face, fury pumping adrenaline through his veins. Jacob freed his arms and grabbed Tom’s throat, squeezing until the hoodie-clad man struggled to breathe. 

To retaliate, Tom scooted backward as much as he could and reared his arm back before he smote the man’s crotch. Jacob yelled, grip instantly loosening on Tom’s throat and he grabbed his pants in pain. Tom gulped in air and scurried backward as Yuu took hold of Jacob’s shoulders, dragging him out of Tom’s movement silently. He clicked a walkie-talkie and quietly spoke a few words- “Aren, please come to room #703. Jacob is injured. Don’t pass the black line.” He clicked it again and spoke some more words, but Tom wasn’t able to decipher all of them over Jacob’s groans. “..Tord.. ..failed.. ..Jacob.. ...Tom turned violent..” was all he heard clearly.

Tom made himself small in case Yuu tried to hurt him. Fortunately, the blonde man only stood in the far corner, bouncing on his toes as if he were restless. His eyes were closed and he was mouthing a few words that didn't quite reach Tom's ears.

Tom’s gaze snapped to the door as someone with black, curly hair, dark skin, and brown eyes walked in. They took a moment to scowl at Tom before picking up Jacob and lugging him out of the room.  _ That must be Aren, _ Tom thought. To his confusion, Yuu didn’t follow, but instead, he watched them leave with an anxious face.

After a moment, Tom relaxed, before Yuu walked toward him. He stopped just outside of the black line and just...  _ stared _ at Tom. After a solid 15 seconds, his head turned to the ground and he spoke in a very tiny voice, “Please do as Jacob says.” His voice wavered a touch with unease, hands trembling slightly. 

“Why should I?” Tom challenged, curious about the soldier’s behavior. 

Yuu looked to the side before turning back to Tom. “H-he will blame it on me.”

“And why should I care about you?” 

A few beats of silence passed before Yuu sighed. “You’re right, you shouldn’t,” he said, walking out of the room silently. Before he left, he closed the camera and took the discarded sheet of paper from the floor. When he was finally gone, the lights were shut off but the door was left wide open.

_ Why would he keep the door open? _ Tom wondered, then heaved a sigh. His throat hurt, and his cheek ached. That adrenaline from earlier was finally wearing off.

Instead of waiting for someone to help him- he was sure nobody would- he sat back in the only place he could and began to count the tiles of the ceiling once more. 

Soon enough, he passed out, but during his sleep, the noise of incoming messages from his phone rang about the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope this doesnt come off as rude or like i'm forcing you guys to do this but i love fan art and i never get it and t makes me work on this book faster ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> otherwise nice comments are cool and questions about the plot egg me on ;))  
> anyways bye dont think im forcing u im not i just love stuff given to me bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i proofread this myself as well.   
> so uh  
> yeah  
> i have no more pre-written chapter so productivity for the next chapter and onward will be slow.  
> bear with me  
> i'm not going to abandon this fic
> 
> also, vomit is mentioned in this chapter. careful.

_ It had been 2 days _ since Tom had been fed, and 2 days since he’d seen Edd and Matt. He waited, staring blankly at the ceiling when the lights flickered on, making Tom flinch.

“There ya are,” someone said. Tom looked up, emotionless face resting on a soldier’s face. They held a bat and were patting it up and down in their hand as if to seem intimidating. “I hear you were the one who shot Red Leada’ outta the sky, eh?” they chuckled darkly, accent thick. Their boots clicked obnoxiously on the floor and Tom tensed up, curling into himself as they stopped outside his range of movement.

“What d’you want,” Tom sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He wished he would be angry now. He didn’t have his anti-depressants, but his melancholy was masking the rage he normally felt.

“Oh, nothin’ much,” the person said, planting the end of their bat onto the ground. “I jus’ wanted ya to feel the pain our leada’ felt, yunno?” 

When Tom realized what this meant, he squeaked quietly and shuffled up flush to the wall. The man raised his bat, a dark grin on his face, before stepping into Tom’s movement range. He reared the melee weapon back before slamming it into Tom’s shoulder, causing him to cry out. He did it once more, striking Tom’s knee and nearly breaking it. Pain shot through the alcoholic and he screamed, tears finding their way from his eyes. He felt blood trickle onto the ground but had no time to dwell on it before the bat connected with his face. 

_ ‘Pop!’  _ Tom’s tooth flew onto the ground, bringing with it a trail of scarlet drops. Looking up fearfully, he watched as the man observed Tom before spitting on the injured man. He turned around, clicking the lights off to let the eyeless man suffer in silence. The beating was over fast.

Now alone, Tom could only focus on the rattling pain that pulsed from his knee, shoulder, and face. He let out an exhausted sob, closing his eyes and letting his hand travel to his knee. It was wet with sickly blood, coating his hand in it. A flash of pain forced his hand to jerk away from the limb, a whimper escaping his lips. His shoulder throbbed as a drop of blood ran from his cheek, stinging with discomfort.

Tom sat in his corner, waiting for something- anything!- as he let his wounds bleed. A tear slipped from his eye, followed by another, and more until he was sure a puddle of tears may soak his clothing along with the blood.

Maybe this time he would die for good.

  
  


“Good!” Tord complimented, smiling at Edd and Matt. They were learning fast, becoming skilled soldiers. “Now, we are going to go see Tom.”

“Why?” Edd asked, turning the safety on his gun and shoving it in his trench coat. Recently, Tord had given them new clothing- Edd now wore a black trench coat over his hoodie and Matt had replaced his hoodie with a purple turtleneck sweater. He still wore his overcoat.

“Er, I figured you two could help me decide what to do with him. At the moment he’s just locked up,” Tord shrugged, pulling his phone out and answering a call. “Hello? Yes. No, I’m with Edd and Matt. What? Er, go help in the Café or something.. I dunno,” Tord hung up, grabbing his phone with his robotic hand before it slipped onto the ground. “Ergh,” he rolled his eyes, bending over and placing it in his back pocket. “Anyway...” His shoes clicked on the hard ground, mingling with the quiet of machinery and other voices. The trio arrived at a long hallway- the area before the room Tom was in. This time, the door was already open, lights off.

“Stay here for a moment,” Tord commanded, walking into the room and turning the lights on. He disappeared behind the wall for a moment before turning back and gesturing with his hands. “You can come.”

Edd and Matt made their way to the room, weary of Tom. They had been told every day that Tom was extremely manipulative and aggressive, and not to trust him whatsoever. He apparently had caused Tord’s injuries and forced him to amputate his arm- that information alone was enough for the duo to be diligent around the prisoner. 

When they entered, they saw Tom in the corner of the room. He lay in a pool of metallic scented blood and his face was cut. His pants were soaked in red and he appeared dazed- as if this had happened only hours ago. His mask switched to show he was watching the three but the only other movement he made was the light rising and falling of his chest.

“So I was wondering.. what you thought we should do with him. Should we recruit him as a soldier after some... adjustments... or just keep him here until he learns his lesson?”

“Why don’t you just kill him?” Matt asked, studying the injuries the man in the corner felt.

Edd felt sick, as if he really knew this person well. He felt like he used to be a close friend to him, but he shook those thoughts away before they got control of him.  _ Tord said he was manipulative... it must be him.. _ he thought. Doubt clouded his mind, but he ignored it.

“If we kill him he gets an escape. By keeping him here, my army and I will get revenge for the pain he’s caused.” Tord’s accent came strong there, and he mouthed ‘will’ a bit because it had sounded like ‘vill.’

“What damage has he done to the army?” Edd quirked a brow.

The question seemed to strike a cord in Tord because he fumbled with his answer a bit. “He... injured me, and that caused a delay in progress on our projects.”

“Oh,” Edd replied. “Maybe we should just leave him here for a bit then..” His gut told him to oppose, but he didn’t want to anger Tord. Besides, how would Tom ever want to join the Red Army? Even if, wouldn’t he just betray everyone? “Oh, and how did he get that whole... mask thing?”

Once again, Tord hesitated before shrugging. “No idea- but I think he can read minds with it... You never know.”

“Oh, weird. So, what now?” Matt queried, following Tord from the space and switching the lights off.

“It’s getting late, we should probably rest,” Tord mumbled, voice fading. Edd turned from the room, following the couple back with a final glance thrown over his shoulder. He sighed, rolling his shoulders.  _ Why does Tom interest me so much, even after Tord and the soldiers have told me- repeatedly- that he’s dangerous..? _

 

It was an hour after Tord and the others had left when it really dawned on Tom.

Edd didn’t know who Tom was. Edd had no idea they were QPPs. He had no recollection of the memories they’d shared. And worst of all, Edd hated him. The lies Tord told about him were believable enough. 

And god, Matt.

Matt was his last resort because he was  _ stupid _ . Tord must have brainwashed them or.. something ridiculous, but Matt would believe anything given the right circumstances.

A hoarse sob escaped his throat as he closed his crusty eyes in an attempt to stop the flood that was coming. One after another, tears left his eyes and his chest tightened. A ball hung low in his throat and he tried to curl up. Upon doing this, his knee collided with the wall and he yelped, hands quivering with an intensity he didn’t know was possible.

He rest his head on the wall and let out quiet whimpers as tears fell from his eyes. Pain pulsed from various points on his body, but he did his best to disregard this and focus on the biting cold because it hurt less.

He didn’t know when, but at one point Paul and Yuu came in the room. Yuu held another tray of food, this time with warm soup, a banana, and a roll to top it off.

Tom wasn’t able to down half of the food before he vomited, coating the ground in sickly yellow puke. Shakily, he reached out for the cup of water and took a sip, letting the chilled drink wash away his last meal.

“God, Paul, what do we do?” Tom heard Yuu whisper as he nursed the cup.

“...Aren refuses to help him... We can’t do anything without Red Leader’s word.”

Tom pushed himself toward the right side of the wall, away from his vomit. He coughed, before heaving up the rest of his food. Weak with exhaustion, he fell down and lay limp on the floor, gazing in a haze at the two soldiers in the room.

_ Help me, help me, please help me, _ he thought.

Paul grabbed his walkie-talkie and spoke to someone but Tom couldn’t hear it over his own pounding heartbeat. Yuu cleaned up the mess Tom had made before speaking with Paul for a moment. What happened next, Tom didn’t know, because he passed out on the floor for the umpteenth time he’d been there in that wretched prison.

This time, when he slept, his rest was interrupted by fierce images of _red_ ,  _ green _ ,  _ purple _ , and  _ blue _ with shrieks of pain he would never forget.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah..  
> enjoy i guess  
> comments are ALWAYS appreciated.  
> what do you think will happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are always appreciated. Please notify me about grammatical errors- even the tiniest ones.
> 
> To stay updated, follow [o0JayWolf0o](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com) on Tumblr or subscribe to this fic.


End file.
